


Evan's Date

by sociallyamoth



Series: My Dumb Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: First Dates, M/M, Original Character(s), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyamoth/pseuds/sociallyamoth
Summary: Evan and Camron are two teenage boys and they're going on a date together. They know each other well and have been friends for a while but they're both still nervous.
Series: My Dumb Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998163





	Evan's Date

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a very experimental form of writing for me and I made this at the beginning of the year. I'll post more with these characters but there probably won't be a cohesive storyline.

We waited with Evan, for Camron to arrive. He can’t see us but we are there with him. Camron had been ten minutes late and was just now getting over the hill. Evan usually didn’t mind when Camron was late. It gave Evan time to let his mind relax, and wonder at the same time. Evan’s mind usually wandered to romantic fantasies he wanted to play out with Camron. We knew this time all too well. When we were alive we spent a lot of time in these moments. We also knew the disappointment in knowing that the other person didn’t share these romantic fantasies. Just like Evan, we knew this disappointment all too well. Some of us also knew his fear of someone we love being transphobic.  
We know that Camron is not transphobic, but Evan does not. He spends almost too much time thinking that once Camron know the truth he won’t want to be around Evan anymore. We want to tell Evan that these thoughts aren’t true; even if we tried he wouldn’t be able to hear us.   
Both boys are gay, so are many of us. Camron knows that Evan is gay. Evan knows that Camron is gay. We know that Camron is struggling though; he hasn’t fully come out to himself yet. He still is holding on to the thought that this may be a phase. We knew that too, most of us spent all of our lives with that hope. Some of us blatantly refused to acknowledge that were gay. Till it was too late when we were alone dying and not have known true romantic or sexual love. Feeling deprived. 

We watched as Camron left his house, watched as he started sprinting as soon as he was safely out of his mother’s view, because according to her, “No boy should be that excited to see another boy.” Camron was though; he had been ever since Evan moved to town last summer. Camron didn’t understand why his Mom thought this, and neither did we. Our own parents had thought similar or worse things. We never understood them. Even now none of us do. Some of us adopted these views from their parents, and now don’t understand why they thought that way either.  
Camron’s excited, we share his excitement. He’s excited to talk and just be around Evan. Camron was a talker, and Evan was a listener. That’s how they go along so well. Camron felt that Evan always knew just what to say. His advice made Camron feel confident and powerful. While Camron didn’t know it Evan felt the same way. Camron felt bad for Evan; he was always late for everything. Meeting at the mall? Late. Meeting at the football field behind the high school? Late. Their wedding? Late. Even though they weren’t dating he would probably be late to his own wedding. We chuckled at this remembering the people in our lives that were always late. Some of us smiled knowing that they were that person.  
The plan was to meet at the gas station at one thirty pm. While Evan left ten minutes early and got there on time, Camron arrived ten minutes late and out of breath. Their eyes met, Camron gave Evan an apologetic look. They sat in silence, Evan not feeling the need to talk, Camron too out of breath to talk. Even without talking adults would pass by and know that the boys were happy.  
The kind of happy, that only teens can feel on a summer day; cool wind in their hair, whispering to them to run. Promising take them to places that you couldn’t find any other way. But both the boys ignored the calling of the wind and the need to run, feeling as though the other would judge them and think them childish for listening to the wind.  
If you looked a little harder, a little longer you could tell the boys loved each other. Not in an archaic sexual way, (though that was there too) but in a romantic and platonic way. In a way that is good and above all else, the adults in their lives would tell them that they’re too young to feel this way. But their love defied all laws and rules; it was alive and right there for anyone who is not too blind to see.

Their day together came to an end and the boys walked home together; satisfying their urge to stay together longer. Though they don’t know it, both boys feel the same about the other. We want to scream at them, tell them to just confess to the other. That they only have one shot at this and when it’s over they’ll miss these moments. They’ll wish that they would have just had the bravery to tell the one they love about their feelings. That when this is all over, they’ll wish that they didn’t have any regrets.  
But no matter how much or how loud we yell, they won’t hear us. Even though we’re all around they can’t hear us. Our time has passed, so now we watch. We watch those who we fought for so that they could have the future we always wanted but could never have. We watch as they live the lives that we always wanted but rarely any of us had. Some of us are jealous but most of us are happy and proud. Proud that because we fought they can have that future that we wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I know it's not exactly my best work but I was proud when I finished it.


End file.
